


Once, Twice, A Thousand Times

by LittlebutFiery



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: When Riza Hawkeye walks a drunken Roy Mustang home from a party, the last thing on her mind is kissing him.It's the first thing on his mind.





	Once, Twice, A Thousand Times

“Put the money away, Havoc! This round’s on me!”

Cheers erupted from the bar patrons as an inebriated Roy Mustang slapped down a wad of bills on the counter. He swayed heavily, gripping the edge of the bar for support, but offered a crooked grin to the men around him.

Riza sighed, carefully watching him from the high table she sat at, sipping a glass of red wine. _Someone_ had to be the responsible one of the team, and based on the men’s current states, it was her job. As always.

Havoc threw an arm around Roy’s shoulders, picking up his pint of beer and clinking it against Roy’s, sending a large amount of liquid sloshing onto the sticky bartop. He yelled at his commander, “This is why we’d follow you into hell, sir! You’re the best commander we could ever ask for!”

Breda grabbed the next pint the bartender set down, adding in a boisterous, “Hear, hear!” and raising his own glass.

The men around them echoed the toast, laughing and cheering.

Rebecca stumbled over to Riza’s table, two shot glasses in her hands. She set one down in front of Riza and hiccupped, “You’re not drunk enough, Ri.”

“Someone’s got to keep an eye out for trouble,” Riza replied patiently, pushing the shot back towards her friend. “It’s certainly not any of you all.”

“Relax!” Rebecca scowled, wobbling. “We won! It’s all over! We can relax!”

“I’ll relax once everyone is home safely,” Riza insisted. “I’m sorry you wasted money on buying the drink for me.”

“I’ll just have it, then,” Rebecca shrugged.

Riza sighed again. “I don’t think you need two shots. How about you give the other to Havoc?”

Rebecca snorted. “Why him?”

“You know why,” Riza scowled. “You two have been making eyes at each other all night. Just go and talk already.”

Someone began a poor rendition of a popular drinking song on the piano, and Havoc began an even poorer rendition of the words. Riza winced, “ _Please_ go talk to him already.”

Rebecca laughed and nodded, picking up the two shot glasses and making her way across the bar to where Havoc and Falman were half-yelling, half-singing.

As soon as Rebecca was gone, Roy was in her place, sliding into the seat across the table from Riza. He grinned at her and said, words badly slurred, “What’s a beautiful lady like you doing here all alone?”

Riza sighed yet again. “Sir, we’re in public. You’re making a fool of yourself.”

Roy hiccupped, the smile vanishing from his face. He looked down into his half-full pint glass and asked quietly, “Are you feeling all right, Lieutenant?”

“Hm?” Riza asked, baffled by the strange question.

Roy was quiet, swirling the glass around and watching the bubbles in the liquid. “Your…injuries. On the Promised Day. How are you feeling?”

Riza smiled a little – Roy was always less guarded with his feelings when he had been drinking, and tonight was no exception. Under any other circumstance, he would have asked offhandedly, almost lazily – not like now, with worry and fear in his dark eyes.

“Much better. Between May’s alkahestry and what was left of Doctor Marcoh’s Philosopher’s Stone, I’m good as new,” Riza assured him.

“I…still haven’t forgiven myself for that,” Roy mumbled. “I…almost lost you.”

“I promised you I’d follow you into hell, sir,” Riza said. “I meant it. Sometimes that means sacrifices.”

Roy swallowed hard, words stuck in his throat, before reaching across the table and taking one of Riza’s hands in his own. He gave it a tight squeeze, staring down at the table.

His hand was warm, Riza observed, as one might expect from the Flame Alchemist. Scars marred the back of it, from his battle with Lust, and his palm was faintly sticky with alcohol.

Still, it felt nice, this simple physical contact. It was nothing new – they sparred, carried each other, shielded each other – but it was the first time since they were young that Riza could remember them touching without danger involved.

Somehow, it truly sunk in that the battle was over.

Riza smiled at Roy. “Excuse me if I’m wrong, sir, but it almost sounds like you’re getting sentimental.”

Roy managed a weak smile. “Perhaps I’ve had a bit too much to drink tonight.”

Riza cast a glance over at the rest of the team, who’d matched Roy drink for drink so far. Somehow Fuery had wound up dancing with his shirt off and his tie around his forehead like a bandanna while Breda and Falman loudly challenged each other to an arm wrestling competition. In the corner, Havoc had Rebecca pressed against the wall as the pair sloppily made out.

“I think we’ve _all_ had too much to drink,” Riza quipped. “It may be time to cut the boys off.”

“Let them have their fun,” Roy waved her off. “I, however, will be making my departure. Quietly.”

He attempted to get down from the tall chair but only managed to fall to the floor, knocking over his beer and chair in the process.

Riza stifled a laugh, getting down and helping Roy up. “Let me walk you home, sir. I’m not sure you’ll make it otherwise.”

“Don’t worry about me, Lieutenant,” Roy shook his head, though he had to clutch Riza’s shoulder to keep himself standing. “You’ve done enough of that on my behalf.”

“Sir, I insist,” Riza persisted, putting one of his arms over her shoulders and one of her arms under his, effectively holding him upright. “Please.”

Roy sighed. “If you insist.”

Riza smiled. “Let’s get you home, sir.”

While the revelers continued their celebration, Riza and Roy quietly slipped outside, coats buttoned tight against the chilly night air.

It was a peaceful night, the moon shining brightly as the pair walked down the deserted streets. Riza stayed quiet, focusing on keeping Roy walking in a somewhat straight line, while Roy staggered along, humming whatever tune Havoc and Falman had been singing earlier.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Roy mumbled, his words slurring together once again.

“Yes, it is,” Riza agreed, half-dragging Roy forward from where he stared up at the moon. “Come on, sir. You’re getting heavy.”

Roy stumbled forward, his head lolling to the side to rest on Riza’s shoulder. After a brief pause he said, “You smell good.”

Riza blinked, surprised. “Um…thank you, sir?”

Roy pressed his nose to Riza’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Like…perfume.”

“I _am_ wearing some, sir,” Riza rolled her eyes. “If I recall, you got it for me.”

“I have good taste,” Roy replied, sounding as proud of himself as he could considering he could hardly string words together.

Riza chuckled. “Yes, sir. Nothing but the best.”

“That’s why I keep you around,” Roy said, staggering and nearly falling over.

“Sometimes I wonder how you got anything done without me,” Riza laughed, pulling him back upright and continuing their shuffle down the street.

“I don’t remember, and I don’t plan on finding out again,” Roy said. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Riza’s laugh was a little strangled this time, choked with emotion. She said, voice shaking somewhat, “You’re drunk, sir. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I know exactly what I’m saying,” Roy’s voice was clearer and insistent. “You’re my everything, Lieutenant. I’m not half the man I am without you.”

Riza could feel the flush creeping up her neck and cheeks. She quickly turned away and mumbled, “You definitely had too much to drink, sir. Good thing we’re almost to your apartment.”

She hurried them along the next few blocks, unwilling to deal with the emotions Roy’s drunk ramblings were bringing up. Riza nearly had to drag Roy up the flight of stairs to his apartment, but finally, mercifully, they were in front of his door.

“Would you like to come in?” Roy asked, rifling through his pockets for his key. “I have a box of the tea you like.”

“Why do you have that?” Riza asked instead, confused. “You don’t drink tea.”

“In case you ever came over,” Roy replied, a blissful, drunk smile on his face.

Riza blushed again, flustered. “Sir, that’s hardly appropriate for our relationship. Besides. You’re aiming to be Fuhrer, you don’t need any accusations of fraternization or cronyism floating around.”

Roy waved her concern off. “Let them think what they want. I’m not asking you to spend the night, Lieutenant. Would you like a cup of tea? For walking me home in the cold?”

The door was unlocked and open, the keys stowed back in his pocket, and Roy was close – too close – to Riza, the sickly sweetness of his breath nearly stifling. Riza took a step back, not quite able to speak.

She wasn’t even sure what she wanted to say. Perhaps the wine had been stronger than she’d realized, or she’d drank it too fast – she felt very warm indeed, and she desperately wanted to concede to Roy’s offer. She knew what the offer really meant, what Roy was secretly hoping for, though he’d denied it. A cup of tea, then a long conversation, then an overnight stay, maybe even in his arms. As much as she’d like to pretend she hadn’t, Riza had dreamed of that very scenario. She wanted it more than anything.

She also knew it was the one thing she couldn’t have. It would be disastrous for their careers, Roy’s ambitions…everything.

Riza shook her head, staring down at the ground, unable to get the words out. Roy was quiet for a long time while Riza resolutely looked at her shoes, the only sound audible his soft breathing.

Then, an unexpected question.

“What if I kissed you right now?”

Riza’s breath caught in her throat. Her thoughts whirled, her heart pounded, the whole world spun. He was drunk, he didn’t know what he was saying, he’d regret this in the morning, would he even _remember_ it in the morning…

She braced herself for the gut-twisting effort it would take to reject him, steeled her nerves, and whispered…

“Just once.”

Riza blinked. Those weren’t the words she’d intended to say…but clearly they were the words she’d _wanted_ to say.

Well, there was no hiding her feelings any longer.

Roy put a finger under her chin, more gently than a man that inebriated should have been capable of, and raised her head to look at him.

Riza met his eyes and her breath hitched again. There was a softness there, and more warmth than Riza had realized he was even capable of.

Those were the eyes of a man hopelessly in love.

Riza tried to say something – _anything_ – but was transfixed by the depth of emotion in his eyes. She managed weakly, “Roy…”

“Riza,” he whispered, his voice like a prayer.

He leaned down and hesitated only a moment before pressing his lips to hers.

Time froze, Riza’s racing thoughts ceased, and for a moment, all that existed was the two of them, locked together.

Riza had been kissed before – she was cautious, not a nun – but never like this. The boys in her father’s village had been rough and demanding, the cadets at the academy greedy and sloppy, but this…

Roy’s lips against hers were soft, impossibly so, and he moved with such loving gentleness that Riza never wanted the moment to end. One of his hands cupped her cheek, the other gripped her waist, just firmly enough to solidify their connection.

When Roy did break the kiss, he rested his forehead against Riza’s, murmuring, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Riza tried to reply, to say something equally romantic, but the words stuck in her throat. She was still in shock and awe of what had just happened, still distracted by his hands on her body.

Roy mistook her silence for displeasure; he pulled away from her, letting his hands fall to his side. There was an indescribable emotion in those raven-black eyes as he held her gaze.

The defeated slump in his shoulders said it all. He whispered, “I…I’m sorry. I…shouldn’t have…”

He turned to head into his apartment, a strangled, “Good night, Lieutenant,” barely audible as he began to walk away.

Riza caught his hand, pulling him back towards her. Roy looked confused and hesitant, as though he hardly dared get his hopes back up. Riza managed, “I imagine you’ve wanted to do that as long as I have, sir.”

“Riza,” Roy breathed. “I…”

This time Riza was the first to move, pulling him back into another kiss. She wasn’t as gentle as Roy had been, hoping that this kiss could convey the fierce, devoted way she loved her commander, in the way her words could not.

When she let him go, Riza smiled up at the dazed look on Roy’s face, the way his lips were reddened from their kisses. She murmured, “You know, I think I will take that tea after all.”

“What?” Roy asked, blinking with confusion.

“It’s chilly, and I could use a hot cup of tea before I have to walk home. You said you had my favorite,” Riza said. “Perhaps a blanket and a few more kisses, too.”

Realization dawned across Roy’s face and he offered her a crooked grin. “I think I can provide that. The finest tea and the finest kisses for the finest woman in Amestris.”

Riza smiled. “You’ve set a high standard. I’ll be interested to see how you maintain it.”

Roy’s grin grew and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I can’t wait to show you.”


End file.
